- tonight, they cry for the girl who lost her way -
by TangoLimaCharlie
Summary: None of them could have expected this would have happen. Not even him, it was a blink and you'll miss it moment. A moment where instead of linking Bonnie's life to Elena. He turned her. (AU)
**tonight, they cry for the girl who lost her way**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** M / Mature

 **Word count:** 3, 879

 **Warning:** Mentions of torture, - nothing in specific detail.

 **Summary: None of them could have expected this would have happen. Not even him, it was a blink and you'll miss it moment.  
A moment where instead of linking Bonnie's life to Elena.  
He turned her. (AU) **

**Prompt: 'Dead is the new alive.'**

* * *

The rest of them stayed with Elena at the hospital when Bonnie went to confront Kai. A choice she resolutely decided not to fixate on, her friends were in danger and she was the only one strong enough to fight him. Alaric and Tyler were heart broken and grieving. Stefan chased after Lily with Caroline following him loyally. Matt bravely took on the responsibility in covering up the number of casualty deaths with the lie of another ' _wild animal attack_ '. And Damon sat stubbornly at Elena's side, watching each breath with intense focus.

So yeah, none could have predicted what would happen to her – what Kai would do to her.

None of them could have foreseen that at the last moment, when Kai had Bonnie on her back – bleeding, struggling to breathe, crying for Damon, for _anyone_ – that he would force his blood down her throat and snap her neck.

Not even Kai, but it seemed more poetic, and a more satisfying way to hurt Bonnie was to turn her into what she feared the most.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

The rain pattered sporadically with piercing echoes against the broken metal of the barn roof as Kai waited for Bonnie to wake up. He felt oddly patient, maybe because this was the first time he ever turned someone or simply because it was Bonnie.

Good and noble Bonnie Bennett.

And god, he's practically giddy with excitement about what she'd become. She'd feed, he'd make sure of it and then all he needed to do was sit back and watch her unravel. And _that_ – he can almost imagine would be a beautiful thing to watch.

She woke up quietly, without a single sound and her body stayed as still as her heart but her eyes kept blinking as if making sure what she was seeing was actually real.

"Finally, "He broke the silence, smiling as she winced, "I was starting to think I went wrong somewhere."

"What –"Bonnie croaked, her throat moving to smooth out the dryness.

"Oh, _Bon_. You already know."

For a moment she only looked at him, shining eyes flicking, then her head turned and her breath caught, _"Why_?"

"Well I thought to myself, what would make Bonnie suffer the most?" Kai's smiled, or at least, thinks he did, "At first, killing you seemed to be the easiest solution. But that's not it, I don't want easy I want fulfilling. So then I thought it might be really fun to link your life to your Elena friend, cause from what I learnt from listening to you and Damon all the time is that you'll both protect her no matter what. Even though she's dull as hell."

"Then why didn't you?" Bonnie snapped, eyes blazing.

"Well, it was interesting, I just kept thinking that maybe it wasn't fair to _just_ punish you. Sooo…." Kai trailed off, waving his hand in the air as a gesture for 'You get the point'.

"So you – you somehow came to the conclusion of turning me into a vampire!"

"Technically you're not a vampire yet but that's not the point. You're right. I actually came to the conclusion that watching to kill all your annoyingly pathetic friends will be much, _much_ more fun."

Bonnie started to laugh, and for one moment he just let himself enjoy it because god, he'd missed this. He waits it out and when Bonnie tries to catch her breath, she finally managed to say, "You're stupider than I thought if you think I'm going to hurt my friends – _for you_."

She moved closer, now kneeling by him and hissed into his face, "I rather kill myself."

Kai snorted, yes (he remembered) and yes (he knew why). "But you won't."

"And how would _you_ know that?" She sneered, her fangs are bared and he doesn't even think she's noticed yet.

"Because you won't give me the satisfaction." And Kai couldn't help the ugly smile.

"I still won't hurt my friends." She argued, getting up to her feet.

"Why? Bonnie, why?" He followed her suit, and his body was stiff from sitting down for so long, "Seriously, they let you come here alone to fight me. It's been two hours and your phone has not rang _once_ so tell me why you still protect them!"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" She insisted and her voice rose to a shriek.

Kai laughed from his throat, "Ha! You're dead, what do you care about what's the right thing to do?"

"Because it's my choice." She whispered, almost to herself and pressed her eyes shut, then giggled mirthlessly, "And now I'm to die, again."

She ran out of the barn, her shoes slapping against the rain puddles and he let her – because he's not going to let her die.

She's not leaving him again.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Bonnie hid far enough that she could still hear their voices but they couldn't notice her, Elena was awake but Caroline was still with Stefan doing god knows what and Matt's stuck at the police station cleaning up their mess.

Her senses were still fuzzy but she was clear enough to focus on the conversation happening inside the hospital room.

"What happened?" Elena whispered.

Damon sighed before responding, "Kai- that psycho went ape-shit crazy at the wedding with Lily's witch-pire friends."

"Where are they now?"

"Well Lily and the rest of them is probably out and tearing the town apart which Stefan has ignorantly chose to think that thing is still our mother." Damon spat out and he sounded genuinely angry, and in pain.

" _Damon_ , come on –"

"No, Elena." He interrupted, "When she chose to let that freak out, she chose to put us in danger."

"Then what about Kai? Did you get him?"

He stammered for an answer, before he answered, tone guilty and remorseful, "No – uh Bonnie went to handle him."

"What? No!" Elena shouted, "That's just what he wants – Bonnie!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He said sharply.

"Then why did you even let her go, _alone_."

"Because I knew if I had to make that choice between you or her, I – I would choose you. And didn't want to make that choice!"

Elena goes quiet momentarily, " _Damon_ … Is she…" She hesitantly asked as if she's not really sure if wants answer.

" _Fuck,_ I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet."

" _Oh my god_." Elena sobbed.

She couldn't hear anymore, Bonnie couldn't take any more. She had to get out of there, and before she noticed she was walking up the stairs to Gram's house. Bonnie broke the lock of the door with an ease that she wished she didn't have and stumbled into house. The power was off, she had to stop paying the bills once she left for college but she couldn't bear to sell Gram's home yet.

She felt the need to feed soon, at the moment though the hunger pangs weren't so bad but her gums ached a little. But if she could hide away for the next day, away from Damon, away from Kai then she might just make it without hurting anyone.

She didn't want to hurt anyone; she didn't want to kill anyone but she also doesn't want to die.

She really doesn't want to die again,

And why does she always have to make that decision? Why can't someone save her for once? She asked herself.

Bonnie grinds the heel of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears, and she forced herself to go to sleep in her old bedroom.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

After a couple hours, Kai became a little curious. She hadn't come back yet but neither had her little friends so the chances that she told them were unlikely.

He tracked her scent to the hospital, Elena Gilbert was awake and well, with Damon dutifully by her side. He doubted she came in the room but he can't resist.

Damon slammed into him before he even took a step, "Where is she?"

"Who? You have to be more specific? It's been an eventful night." Kai mocked, winking over to Elena.

Damon shoved him against the hallway again, and his head cracked the plaster from the force, "Bonnie "Righteous" Bennett, 5 foot, green eyes, likes to play with fire."

Kai snorted, "Oh, ha ha – about that."

"Where. Is. She."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't actually hear a question there –"

"– _Kai_." Elena pleaded, standing in the doorway of her hospital room, her eyes are wet and she looked exactly like the innocent doe girl she played for everyone. "Please tell me she's not dead."

"Not _yet_ – "Kai taunted, snickering to himself after Damon threw him down the corridor into the wall.

"What did you do to her?!"

Kai cocked his head arrogantly, "I did what you couldn't."

"And what does that mean?" Elena asked carefully, moving towards Damon's side.

"Soon, she'll be just like me."

"No…" Damon whispered, and Kai ate up the devastated look on his face.

"Yeah, think of it as last minute inspiration."

"She won't feed, and now she'll die in transition."

"Oh, no." He said, grinning widely, "I won't let that happen."

"And then what, Kai? She'll hate you forever now, she'll never forgive you – "

"But she won't be alone… And neither will I." Kai looked at him, carefully, "You remember what's like that right, Damon?

"You're crazy…" Damon whispered, eyes wide and feverish.

Kai chortled, biting his lip to keep himself from the laughter trying to burst out, "Yeah – but aren't we all a little mad…"

He had 20 hours and counting down to make sure Bonnie feeds but before he left, Kai made sure to twist Damon's neck till the bones in his spine snapped and his body went limp. Elena screamed at him but he didn't have any spare time to waste on her – no matter how much he wanted to go back and drain her dry instead he disappeared into Mystic Falls looking for _her_.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Bonnie was upstairs when she heard him come into the house, she'd been asleep for a few hours until the pain in her throat woke her up. It reminded her of a time when she had tonsillitis and all she craved was ice-cream and ice-y poles. Kai whistled as he moved downstairs and Bonnie winced at the sound. He took his time walking to her, with every step she had to keep telling herself to stay still – don't run – he doesn't get to have that control over her anymore, She wasn't facing him but looking out the window when he finally reached her room, it was still night but with her now advanced vision she could outline the leaves in the trees, colour in the flowers that have just started to bloom.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked from the doorway, she shuddered at the sound of him – god, he was loud.

Bonnie scoffed, mostly to herself, "What the hell do you think?"

"It might not be so bad you know – eternal youth, super speed, strength –"

"I will have to drink blood for the rest of my life, I won't ever be able to settle down or have a _f-family_ …" Her voice went tight, trailed off, "I won't ever be able to feel my magic again."

He sat at the end of her bed, "But you'll be alive, Bonnie." He told her. But she kept herself turned away, it felt like her mouth was full of broken glass and she was choking on the shards.

"It's not the same thing." She sighed, suddenly just very tired of _everything_.

"No, but you can go out and live. We can still – "

"There is no ' _we_ ' Kai!" Bonnie screamed, her rage appeared like it had never left, "I want nothing to do _you_ , and it's because of _you_ that I'm like this in the first place!"

"Perhaps…" He paused and she wished he'd just leave her alone already instead stepping closer to kneel at her feet, "What are you going to do? – Starve yourself until you desiccate? You don't have to be the hero this time, it's not wrong to be selfish, Bon."

"I refuse to become like you." Bonnie breathed out harshly.

"Then don't. But make a choice for _you_ not for _them_." They both stared at each other for a very long time: Bonnie, with her hand white-knuckled from clenching the sheets – the only strength she had left in her. Kai, as his face and throat was still oh, so bloody and so, so _red_ against the pale white of his skin.

She glanced away then back down at him, lip caught between her teeth, tears lining her eyes, "I don't know what I want anymore."

He trailed his hand to cradle the base of her neck, "No, I think you do. You just don't want to be alone anymore and…" He said almost softly, his thumb moving across the slope of her neck, "Neither do I." He whispered as an after thought

"Kai…" Her head lolled to the side, resting upon his shoulder briefly, eyes half closed and blurred with tears.

"Think about it Bon. I'm here, and where are they?" He asked her, and she didn't have answer nor did she pull away from him.

All she did have was a _cold, cold, cold_ feeling throughout her body, her chest felt like it was tearing into _tiny little_ pieces as her mind shuttered _blank_.

And everything was going dark.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

He watched the light go out in her eyes when his words took the former witch's last vestiges of hope and broke them. He watched the sanity and the sense disappear, watched as her skin pales, and watched the wriggly veins creep beneath her eyes. The amazing thing was he could not break any more than they already have, the disappoint and betrayal that laid heavy in her heart and all he had to do was remind her.

Oh, what Kai would do to tear it out of her, that weakness was a feature of humanity – one that she won't have any use for anymore. He would rip her apart and put her back together, for nothing so beautiful ought to be so pathetic.

Bonnie gazed down at him with empty eyes that bleed red. His magic curled around her, as beads of water seeped into her hair that murmured wishes –

 _He can have her, now, and finally_. _She's almost gone. Lost, lost, lost and all his_.

But Kai's patient and his Bonnie wasn't ready yet. She would be, soon, though.

He'd hold out until she was, and then he'd rebuild her, for someone with so much potential ought to be protected and appreciated like an archetypal oil painting that the longer you gaze upon revealed a new colour, a new image.

Because that was the opposite of what she was before, Kai thought; and that was a damn shame.

She was quiet when he brought back a blood bag for her – still refusing to feed from a human. She was quiet, but crying the valiant tears of one who is truly afraid, but too brave to do anything other than face it. He poured the blood into a glass, and he could feel her as she watched him – captivated by the sight, the _smell_ of it.

Kai wrapped her hand around the glass; she brought it to her mouth and licked her lips as if she couldn't help herself, "Bottoms up." He whispered as she drank _every last drop_.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

The crunch of bone and flesh from the force of Bonnie's fangs was the first frightening sound of many, that night.

They had to wait for the next night until Bonnie could leave the house. Neither had day-light rings but Bonnie was the only one who needed it – he'd have to raid for a lapis lazuli stone.

But it was worth the wait.

 _She_ was worth the wait.

God, she was beautiful. So, so lovely.

She turned her face towards him after drinking from a woman that ran across their path. Her hair was wild around her face and a blissful smile parted the bow of her lips – still dripping bloody. Her eyes were dreamy, glazed over with thought that Kai couldn't quite decipher with a dark gaze that was very far away. She moved around as if she were dancing, as if her feet never touched the ground and her hand could touch the sky. The creamy white dress with delicate peach lace stitched across the bodice that she changed into was stained, _ruined_ , pooling around her in a swoop of ethereal grace.

She dropped herself to the ground, not caring the wet, dirty ground. Bonnie laid there for a moment, immobile but for the cold wind stirring her hair and the grass.

Kai watched the way the sky refracted off her skin. It slicked along the deceivingly fragile line of her throat, down past the sharp protrusions of her collarbones, to the deep valley between her breasts.

With her eyes closed she could have been a doll.

With her eyes closed she could have been dead.

And Kai never would have known the difference.

He hates that feeling. And maybe something a kin to regret stirred in deep, deep inside of him before he pushed away. Still there was something so sickening wrong about Bonnie being still.

"Kai," she said, after a moment. "Do you feel anything?"

"What?" He asked, that was… was a stupid question – one he rather not think about.

"Do you feel anything?" She repeated the question, staring up at the moon waning in the sky. "When you kill? Do you feel anything when they're screaming for you stop – to let them go."

"Yes," he said. He didn't look at her though when he spoke, "Why?"

"I don't feel anything. Physically – I'm hungry. Yet, inside it just this gaping black hole of nothing." She laughed, gentle as a breeze and just as soft and low. "I almost like this feeling."

He didn't reply, just laid down beside her and waited.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

He bled out body after body, none of them filling him enough – he's hungry, starving but it's worth it to have the enthralled and entranced focus Bonnie watched him with. They're in the town center, there were fires burning in the shops and people screaming and running around, panicked and scared. Lily and the rest of the heretics weren't bothering to clean up their messes, leaving dry, broken bodies in their wake.

And straight towards him.

They actually came watching Bonnie feed from a man begging for her to spare him and when Bonnie noticed that they're no longer alone she released the man. Kai watched him run from them, while she stared after him contemptibly and he almost hoped she would hunt him down – finish the job.

"Bonnie?" Elena ventured, she's flanked by Damon and Alaric. Caroline and Stefan hovered behind them.

Bonnie merely blinked, studying them.

"We've come to help you. We can help you control the urges." Elena said, taking a hesitant step forward when Bonnie doesn't respond at first.

Bonnie smiled at her pitifully, her head tilts as she lets her eyes bleed black and her canines extend, "I am in control." She replied and her voice is cold and empty.

"You're massacring people!" Alaric shouted but she doesn't look in his direction, just simply stared at the others.

Kai snorted, "And you haven't? I didn't realise when you become vampires, you also become hypocrites."

"This isn't you Bonnie!" Damon suddenly yelled, stepping closer towards Bonnie. Kai was quick to stand between them but Bonnie simply rolled her shoulders back and held her head up high. "You've flipped the switch, and when you turn it back on – all you're going to feel is pain and guilt."

Bonnie looked at him with hollow eyes, "Or maybe I won't feel a thing. We're very different people, Damon. I won't become like you. And you can guarantee that."

"You think you can escape this but you can't. As long as you stay with that freak, you're going to kill, feed, torture – maybe for decades, maybe for centuries. But when you finally wake up, you won't be able to run away from it."

" _Hmm_ – out of the two of us, I'm not the one who runs." She laughed.

Damon flinched with shame, and Kai watched the myriad of emotions flitter across in sickening glee.

"Okay! I've had enough Bennett!" Caroline pushed away Stefan side, coming to stand by Damon's side – hands on her hips and determination in her eyes. "You're coming with us whether you want to or not. Because you are my best friend, and I'm not losing you again."

"I don't want to hurt you Caroline." She said in reply, her fingers pick at the rusty blood drying on her dress.

"Then you don't." The vampire said in such a manner that Kai felt something like pity for the girl; the Bonnie they knew was long gone. "C'mon Bon – this isn't you…"

"It is now." She interrupted and flashed behind Kai. "I want to go." She told Kai as she moved to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Damon called out, and they all look ready to fight for Bonnie.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kai said, before Damon's nose crumpled beneath his fist.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

He tore Alaric's heart out as Bonnie staked Stefan. She watched him as he tore Damon's head from his body and chased Elena down.

He broke a leg, three fingers and fractured her cheek before Bonnie finally spoke up – enough was enough.

They left Caroline with her spine broken and a clear threat.

"Leave me alone, or I'll finish what he started." She called out to them over her shoulder, and he watched her figure disappear.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

He found her waiting for him at Sheila's house, and wonders what would she think of what he turned his grand-daughter into.

He fell into bed beside her; she merely glanced his way and Kai couldn't help the grin on his face. She tilted her head back so that her thick locks spilled across her cheek. Kai reached out and ran his fingers through the tips, hesitant but curious. Bonnie slid the inches closer, until she was pressed against his side.

Kai felt very young for a moment. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"So what next?" He murmured, she had her cheek cushioned on his chest and there was something familiar about the gesture.

"Maybe we should take a trip."

"Hm, where to Bon- _Bon_?"

"New Orleans." Bonnie drew herself up, her fingers curled into him, catching the fold of his shirt pockets – and just held herself there, just in the circle of his arms.

Kai held onto her, very gently and asked, "And what's in Louisiana?"

"Hm," Bonnie's lips pursed, "More like who. I think I wanna visit some old friends."

"Okay… When's Mardi Gras?" He wondered out loud.

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes, moving to straddle him – stared at him with wide, black pupils and red eyes, her mouth opened as her fangs descended. And then she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his that felt like sharp white relief down to the marrow in his bones.

* * *

 **A/N: So... what do you guys think?**


End file.
